Problem: Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{4r}{5r + 6} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5r + 6$ $ -4r = \dfrac{5r + 6}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ -24r = 5r + 6 $ $0 = 29r + 6$ $-6 = 29r$ $29r = -6$ $r = -\dfrac{6}{29}$